Hunted like Rats
by Iudex Mortem
Summary: Abstergo Industries have managed to bring the Assassins into the modern day. However, as they were being flown to a containment facility, the helicopter suffered an engine fault over the mysterious Isla Sorna sending it crashing into the islands center. Now lost on a tropical island, the Assassins must band together to survive the horrors lurking deep in the plains and the fields.
1. Altair and Ezio Arrive

**Hunted Like Rats**

 **Summary**

Abstergo Industries have managed to bring the Assassins into the modern day. However, as they were being flown to a containment facility, the helicopter suffered an engine fault over the mysterious Isla Sorna sending it crashing into the islands center. Now lost on a tropical island, the Assassins must band together to survive the horrors lurking deep in the forests and on the plains. However betrayal waits for one.

 **Author**

Nyan-Nyan IX

 **Special Thanks**

RiptideZ helped me with the title for this. AquilaTempestas for being so enthusiastic about wanting to read this.

 **Author's Notes**

If you see this on DeviantArt under WhiteNeko-Chan or AO3 by MoonlitHoundoom it hasn't been stolen as they are my other accounts.  
Cover by SakuraAlexia  
I do not own Assassin's Creed or Jurassic Park

 **Chapter 1: Time Snatch part 1**

In which Altair gets transported to Abstego, Maria is introduced as well as the Pot Plant

Altair stood silently on a rooftop in Damascus, waiting for his next target. The hot air gently blowing into his hood, making the assassin's face dry and scratchy. He really needed to have a shave after spending the last few days observing every inch of the building. Below him, his target moved into view. It was time. Jumping down silently, Altair drew his hidden blade. He silently killed his target with a quick hand to the chin. As he gave the man his last rites, the world began to spin and fade to black. The people in the marketplace saw the hooded assassin collapse to the floor, what happened next confused the residents very much, Altair's body became shrouded in a blinding white light and when the light disappeared the assassin had vanished.

A few hours later Altair slowly woke up, He was lying on a grey, hard bed. He checked himself over, oddly he still had all of his weapons. A door to the right opened, startling the Syrian assassin. A woman walked in carrying a plate of food. Altair stared at her with untrusting eyes. Where was he? The woman set the plate of food down in front of him. "I am Maria, Altair you must be hungry, please eat." The look in her eyes betrayed smile she gave him, a single word came to mind to describe this woman, the word being _Viper._

Altair glared at the woman "I am not hungry woman, I will not eat this pig slop." The woman smiled at him before removing the plate. At the door she turned and smiled at him before talking to no one in particular, "Time for him to be send him away for further testing. It's a shame as he's nice ." Altair did not like the sound of the testing, to become an assassin he had faced many hard painful tests and he particularly didn't want to face any more tests, especially ones from that viper Maria.

He groaned and lay back on the bed, hoping that this was some trick by Al Mualim for failing a previous mission and he would soon find his way back to Masyaf to find out the truth of this strange place, He looked to the door where Maria had left, it was quiet outside. This would be his opportunity to escape! The door had been locked from the outside, much to Altair's annoyance. Altair cursed fluently in his native language before kicking the door out of frustration.

Soon after Altair started pacing the room out of sheer boredom. He soon discovered that his 'room' was relatively small, he could only take about 15 steps before he had to turn around and walk back. After about his 20th pass he noticed a small pot plant on the table. Leaning down he touched it. The first thing he registered was a sharp sting in his finger, the second thing was the tiny little barbs that surrounded the area he'd felt the sting in. After a few minutes Altair began to feel drowsy, as he fought to keep his eyelids open several people came into the room just in time to see him hit the floor, out cold for the second time in a day. The people transferred the sleeping Assassin to a wheelchair, from there they delivered him to a helicopter.

* * *

Ezio Auditore removed his boots, per usual chasing the scum of the city down had been hard work. It kept him busy but sometimes, he wished for an easier life. Leaning back on his bed in the Villa he sighed and closed his eyes. He did not notice the silver light encompassing him. When Ezio did wake up he was in an unfamiliar bed. Thank god he still had his weapons or the bastardo responsible for his capture would pay a hefty price with their life. He heard the sound of two people talking, clearly a man and a woman.

Sitting on the bed he muttered to himself as his stomach rumbled. What time was it anyway? Probably late enough to have missed breakfast. He'd ask Mario to fix something up for him. Standing up suddenly Ezio gripped the bed frame as the world spun before him. He looked up, a light glowed above him but it was unlike any he'd seen before. Cursing under his breath in Italian he spotted the door, however when he tried to barge it open it wouldn't budge, the Italian stumbled backwards and fell over a chair. A few seconds later as he scrambled upright a blond haired man walked in, Ezio instinctively drew his dagger, keeping it hidden beneath his cloak as the man approached him. Stopping a few feet away the man rolled a large, sweet, red apple to Ezio who sheathed his dagger and bit into the apple without a second thought. A few minutes later his stomach began to feel rough and the Assassin collapsed forwards groaning as the world faded to black.

An hour later Ezio woke up, he was in another unfamiliar place. Across from him there was another laid down under a blanket. He also wore the robes of an Assassin but he didn't look like an Italian Assassin. Now Ezio was both worried and concerned. Were the Templars behind this strange series of events? It wouldn't surprise him. Ezio shielded his eyes as a bright light suddenly blinded him. Two figures walked up to him dragging someone between them. _Just what was going on here?_


	2. Arno, Edward and Connor join the party

**Hunted Like Rats**

 **Summary**

Abstergo Industries have managed to bring the Assassins into the modern day. However, as they were being flown to a containment facility, the helicopter suffered an engine fault over the mysterious Isla Sorna sending it crashing into the islands center. Now lost on a tropical island, the Assassins must band together to survive the horrors lurking deep in the forests and on the plains.

 **Author**

Nyan-Nyan IX

 **Special Thanks**

RiptideZ for following this story and LightningBlade49 for reviewing Chapter 1

Chapter 2 - The Frenchman, Native american and the Pirate

Arno sat on a rooftop, thinking about how he was going to carry out his latest task. How was he infiltrate the palace, he had to get that information out of the King's Chambers before it was uncovered. He stood up and edged out onto a nearby beam. As he prepared to perform a Leap of Faith black spots danced in front of his vision. When he landed in the haystack he found he did not have the energy to get up and instead he collapsed back into the hay, out cold.

Arno dreamed of his family, how his mother had left his father after she discovered he was an Assassin and how hard his father had worked to bring him up. A darker memory emerged, the day his father had been assassinated by that bastard. He wished his father was here to comfort him in the darkness,he had a fear of the dark, that his adoptive father would call irrational.A bright light jolted Arno from his unconsciousness.

The Assassin blinked and shielded his eyes. He was in a bright room with people milling about. He looked around for his weapons only to find his coat and shirt were missing, one of the young women nearby had noticed he was awake and bustled over to him.

He shot the woman a cheeky grin before asking her "Where is my top mademoiselle?" The woman blushed and gestured to a closet nearby, kissing her cheek he slipped out the bed and crossed the cold floor to the cupboard. _had he cut himself?_ A bandage was wrapped around his waist _._ Finding his shirt the frenchman slipped it on before pulling his navy coat on. He looked in a nearby box, finding his weapons. As he slipped them on a door opened and a dark haired man walked in holding a clipboard. As the man approached the hair on the back of Arno's neck stood on end. On the man's sleeve was the symbol of the Templars, the red cross Arno had come to hate with a burning vengeance.

He waited until the man was about to touch his arm before he stabbed the Templar in the chest using one swift motion. As the man backed away choking and coughing up blood Arno wiped his blade on the lining of his coat. The Templar soon collapsed on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. Arno simply stepped over his victim and headed for the door. Once he had reached the door he opened it carefully only to walk into two massive security guards. In a few seconds Arno found himself pinned to the floor under a guards knee as the second one tied a blindfold around his eyes .

Suddenly the Assassin was yanked to his feet as the two men grabbed his arms and started to drag him down the corridor, making sure to keep their hands well away from his hidden blades. Arno soon became aware of the fact that the guards were dragging him up some stairs. Soon he was thrown roughly into a cold seat and the guards stomped away. A pair of hands suddenly touched the back of his head causing the Assassin to freak out.

The owner of the hands spoke softly in his ear " Hush señor, I am not going to hurt you". After a few seconds the blindfold fell away from Arno's eyes, he turned to look at the person who had spoken.

He saw a man wearing a white hood staring back at him, the man " I assume you are an Assassin too señor, I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze, I have a feeling that sleepy creature opposite you is the legendary Altair"

Anro nodded "I am Arno Dorian and yes I am an Assassin" Arno cast a glance at the sleeping Altair "What the hell did they drug him with, we cannot wait for him to wake we must plan our escape"

As Arno spoke Altair began to twitch and groan. Eventually the Syrian sat up clutching his head and muttering about a plant. Arno ignored him and looked around, he could see no way out. The now conscious Assassin eventually volunteered his name after Ezio handled the introductions.

His voice was rough as he spoke " I am Altair, a Syrian Assassin and what did I do to deserve to be stuck here?"

* * *

Edward sat down in his cabin, feet up on the desk drinking from a bottle of rum. The Jackdaw gently rocked in the wind as the sun set. After a while he had finished all of his rum and set out to find some more.

As Edward was about approach the tavern two men blocked his path. They gently put a hand on each of his shoulders and gave the pirate a firm shove back. It was then that Edward noticed the Templar cross on their arms. He groaned inwardly, why must the Templars find him now, all he wanted was a drink. The larger of the two templar men charged at him, Edward simply sidestepped and stuck his foot out sending the man hurtling into the sea. That only left the smaller rat like man who was now circling him. Edward took a step towards the man and swung a punch at the guy. All Edward felt on his hand was a sharp scratch as the Templar staggered backwards clutching his bloody, broken nose. As Edward entered the tavern he noticed the Templar scurrying off down a dark alley.

After Edward had been sat at the bar for a while he began to feel slightly unwell and it wasn't just the rum. He carefully stood up from his stool and left the tavern. However on his return to the Jackdaw he was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness which brought the unfortunate sea faring Assassin to his knees. Edward's world faded to black.

When Edward came to he was on a bed of straw and a horse was staring at him, surprisingly he had his weapons on him. The horse backed away neighing as someone else approached. It was a young woman with flame red hair, when she leaned over Edward he backed away from this woman and her cold and evil aura. SHe took a couple of steps back upon seeing his reaction "Edward Kenway, you do not need to be scared of me. I am here to lead you on the adventure of a lifetime." Edward blinked, an adventure did sound exciting. He pushed himself up from the hay and followed the woman out of the stable.

After a short while the pair arrived at a set of stairs leading to a door. The woman smiled " Go up there, your adventure awaits." Despite the niggling doubt that the woman wasn't telling the whole truth Edward started up the stairs, after all who wouldn't want the glory of an adventure. Reaching the door Edward reached out for the handle, he was about to open the door when he heard voices and they were planning to escape... Why would anyone want to escape from the adventure of a lifetime. Sighing to himself Edward opened the door only to see three people looking back at him. They wore Assassins robes like him but unlike him they lacked his weapons and handsome face, they were therefore inferior to him. Edward took a seat as far away from the others as he could, the hangover he possessed not helping his mood. After a while the other Assassins turned their backs on him. Edward groaned and pulled his hood down further over his eyes, trying to catch some more sleep.

After a while he became aware of a presence nearby, he gently lifted his hood up only to come face to face with the navy hooded Assassin from earlier.

Edward had no time for this guy and grunted out a moody "What the hell do you want". The other Assassin noticeably sighed " I want to know your name you moody git, I am Arno Dorian, The one with the flashy uniform is Ezio Auditore da Firenze. The moody bastard is Altair". Altair responded to the insult by showing Arno his middle finger.

Edward rolled his eyes, now he had to introduce himself "Names Edward Kenway, learn it as I'll be the only one alive at the end of this adventure"

* * *

Connor sat on a high rock, a sleepy rust coloured wolf cub on his feet. He'd found the sweet little thing caught in a trap. He had been about to kill it when he felt a deep pity for the pup, because of him the cub had become separated from it's mother. However when he freed it instead of running away the cub had snuggled into his lap. Absent mindedly he reached down to scratch the cubs ear. A short way down the trail he heard footsteps and a cart approaching. He stood up carefully removing the cub from his feet, putting it under his fishing basket.

Connor quickly descended the slope before hiding in some nearby bushes. As the men approached he drew his blade and started forwards, only to be knocked over by the darned cub . The red coated soldiers he'd been trying to ambush gathered around him. Connor's only thought before the end of one of the bayonets smacked him on the head was _Oh Crap._ Eventually Connor woke up inside a prison cell, his back ached from the unusual angle he had been forced to lie down at. The cub was howling in the corner, the poor thing had been stuck in a cage. Connor frowned when he realised most of his weapons were locked inside the cage with said cub.

After about an hour a prison guard came to fetch him, the guard also took his weapons out of the cage. This confused him. Connor found out why his weapons were being retrieved, he was going to be used as a tool to train the military. The guard led him outside as a arrow bolt thudded into the wood near his head. Connor whistled before elbowing the guard and running off into the woods. He ran for ages until his legs could carry him no more. Connor collapsed into a deep snowdrift.

When Connor came round he was tucked up warm in a bed, a puppy asleep on his chest. Connor reached out a hand to stroke the puppy as it woke up. It yapped at him before tugging the covers off of his chest and proceeding to run out the open door with them. Now annoyed Connor gave chase to the furry menace. The chase lasted for several minutes, during which time the puppy abandoned the blanket in favour of outspeeding the mad assassin. Eventually the puppy ran up a flight of metal stairs pursued by Connor, however the puppy stopped at the top causing Connor to trip , sail through the air and land in Arno's lap. This caused the French Assassin to jump and shove him away.

Shortly once introductions were made and Connor had taken a seat the puppy approached him only to find itself staring at Edward's gun . Edward turned to Connor "Just what the hell is this evil creature". Connor looked at the pirate with a look that was clearly evaluating his intelligence "It is a puppy" . Faced with the threat of death said puppy charged out of the closing doors.


	3. Double Trouble and the Templar

Hunted Like Rats Chapter 3

 **Summary**

Abstergo Industries have managed to bring the Assassins into the modern day.

However as they were being flown to the containment facility the helicopter suffered an engine fault over the mysterious Isla Sorna sending it crashing into the islands center. Now stranded on a tropical island the Assassins must band together to survive the horrors lurking deep within the forests and on the plains, however betrayal waits for one.

 **Author**

Nyan-Nyan IX / MoonlitHoundoom.

 **Special Thanks**

Special thanks to Fortune's Choice for favoriting and following this story on

6footsniper for following the Version

Karladaniela1 for favoriting the Deviantart Version

Dani & AquilaTempestas for commenting on the AO3 version

The assorted guests who left Kudos on the AO3 version.

AC trash and proud of it for following the story on

mr thinker for reviewing and following + favoriting both me and the story on

 _You guys are the best :)_

 **Disclaimer**

I do not own Assassin's Creed or the characters, that pleasure belongs to Ubisoft.

I also do not own Jurassic Park, it is owned by Michael Crichton.

I do however own this plotline.

 **Double Trouble and the Templar.**

Evie Frye sat on a rooftop watching her brother beat up a few Templars, It meant she didn't have to get her hands excessively dirty. A lone female Templar was crouched on a rooftop, ready to pounce on Jacob. Evie rolled her eyes before sending a throwing knife plunging into the woman's throat. The Templar's lifeless body collapsed backwards onto the roof, Evie allowed herself a small smile.

On the ground Jacob had disposed of the last Templar. Looking up to where Evie sat he gave a nod. As Evie silently made her way down to the ground Jacob was tidying up all the bodies of the deceased Templars. She landed on the floor with a gentle thud. She straightened up and dusted down her robes. As she approached the looming warehouse some movement down the side caught her emerald eyes.

She called out to Jacob in a voice barely above a whisper "Jacob, I think I saw something over there, I'm just going to check it out" Jacob nodded in understanding. As Evie walked down the alleyway she spotted a knife on the floor. She bent down to pick it up, the handle was sticky with warm blood. Evie shivered before retreating back down the alleyway, knife still in hand. When she reached the front of the warehouse she could not find Jacob, where had her moronic brother gone?

The warehouse door was slightly ajar, as Evie approached a scraggly flea infested black cat tottered out the door. It must have gotten into the beer stored here. The cat wandered off down the alley, bumping into crates. Once Evie was sure there were no more nasty surprises waiting for her she slipped through the crack in the door . Up ahead she could just make out Jacob's coat disappearing round the corner, typical Jacob always rushing into danger without thinking.

As Evie chased after him she began to feel a deep unease within her stomach, she forced herself to run faster. As she rounded the corner she spotted Jacob facing off against the Templar known as Bloody Nora. Evie mentally cursed her twin for rushing in without thinking, she walked forwards until she was stood next to her brother, taking the opportunity to clip him around the back of the head as she did so. Jacob winced and rubbed his head as Nora watched. After Nora was satisfied that the two Assassins were not going to escape she sat down on a crate and began to talk.

Her voice was dry and scratchy like sandpaper "I honestly cannot believe you fell for my trap you pathetic Assassins".  
Jacob growled at Nora who tutted and rolled her eyes "Temper temper little boy, it'll serve you no good."

Evie smirked, at least her and Bloody Nora agreed on something… how pointless and annoying Jacob's temper was. Bloody Nora reached behind her, Evie tensed, Just what was this Templar planning. As Nora drew her weapon Evie was already charging her, hidden blade out and ready. As she slammed into Nora's chest, driving the blade deep Evie felt a sting at the back of her neck. She withdrew the blade from Nora's body and reached a hand to the back of her neck, Evie felt cold metal of a dart. She winced as she tugged it out. Behind her Jacob collapsed to the floor, also a victim of a dart.

Suddenly Evie began to feel very tired as she stumbled over to her brother. She barely reached his side before she collapsed next to him.

When Evie woke up she was in a bed, Jacob was curled up like a puppy next to her. He didn't respond to her gentle nudge in the gut or to the kick in the shin. She then stole his hat, this earned a curse. Finally she shoved Jacob off the bed and onto the hard floor. He sat up groaning.

Evie smirked and tossed him his hat " Next time , wake up when I prod you, lazy monster"

Jacob stood up carefully, Evie had already reached the door and was trying to open it using the handle. Jacob sighed, didn't Evie know anything... If you woke up in a strange room the door was usually locked. He gently pushed her inside before aiming a kick at the door. It didn't yield and Jacob fell over, clutching his heel and sobbing. Evie groaned and knocked the glass panel out with the head of her cane sword. She reached through and knocked away something that was blocking the handle. She withdrew her hand and opened the door

By this time Jacob had stood himself up. Evie smirked and left the room, Jacob hobbling a few feet behind her. They walked for a while before emerging into daylight. Suddenly the twin Assassins were grabbed from behind and frogmarched up some cold metal steps. When they reached the top Evie saw a door leading into a dark room, whoever held the twins carelessly tossed them through the door and onto the floor. Jacob hit the floor first, Evie followed a few seconds later. The door slammed shut behind them.

Arno's hand reached down to Evie and she graciously accepted it. He carefully pulled her upright before kissing the back of her hand. Evie chuckled and blushed, Jacob cast Arno a look that clearly stated his desire to murder the Frenchman. Arno simply chuckled before guiding Evie to a free seat, right next to Altair.

The Syrian turned to look at Evie before muttering under his breath "Women can not be Assassins, they are supposed to look after them." Evie responded to this comment by scowling as she grabbed Altair's robes and throwing the unexpecting Assassin to the ground before gently pressing her hidden blade to his throat.

She smiled sweetly at him "What was that sweetie?" Altair to his credit actually looked humbled before muttering an apology to her.

Evie gently retracted the blade, stood up and dusted her coat off. By this time Jacob had stood up and made his way to the seat opposite where Evie had previously sat, Altair gently sat back in his seat keeping a cautious eye on Evie. Jacob raised an eyebrow at his twin. She simply sat down with a huff. Ezio peeked out from his hood and offered a hand to Jacob. Jacob accepted reluctantly.  
Edward was the one to introduce his fellow Assassins this time, pointing at each one present and naming them with great speed. Once the lightning tornado of introduction had finished the Frye twins introduced themselves.

* * *

Haytham stalked out of the prison, holding a rusty wolf cub known as Copper by the scruff of it's neck. The cub's tail was wagging nervously as Haytham marched into the woods. Once they were deep in the woods Haytham reached into his pocket and pulled out a leash and collar. After Copper was secured Haytham deposited the cubb on the icy floor before nudging it with his boot.

He bent down and whispered in it's ear "Go on, find the one who helped you, go on". The cub tucked its tail away and slowly edged away from Haytham.

Soon Copper picked up Connor's scent and gave an excited yip, Connor would save him from this horrible man. The cub began picking up speed, anxious to find his master. However when he reached the snow drift where Connor had fallen the smell disappeared. The cub began to dig through the snow. When he couldn't find Connor in the snow he began to cry. Haytham who had been dragged through various bushes and slapped in the face by low branches during the cub's tracking session stormed over, furious to find that Connor was absent.

He reached down to the cub and freed it from the leash. The cub looked up at him before sitting at his feet. Haytham rolled his eyes, this cub was clearly as dumb as his son … He stamped on the ground. The pup turned tail and ran off into the woods like a bolt of red lightning.

Perfect… now he could search in peace. However after he'd been searching for a while he felt he was being watched, he turned around slowly…. watching him from the shadows of a nearby fir tree was a large black wolf and the cub. Haytham swore and took off towards town. He'd only run a few meters before another wolf appeared in front of him. Haytham chuckled nervously as he heard the wolves behind him. If he ran to the sides he would be caught in an instant. One of the wolves snarled at him, Haytham whimpered and passed out hoping the wolves would leave him alone.

When Haytham awoke he was sat in a comfy arm-chair, had some of his fellow Templars rescued him from the wolves? He looked around the room. Some of the things he saw disproved his theory of being rescued… why were the lights so unusual?, what was that thing on the desk that kept buzzing? A door on the far side of the room opened and a grey haired man stepped through. He took a seat opposite Haytham, a warm smile on his face.  
He offered a hand " I am Warren Vidic, I have a task for you Haytham"

* * *

A/N: So now all the Assassins are together things are going to get interesting.


	4. Eagle's Flight

Hunted Like Rats Chapter 4

 **Summary**

Abstergo Industries have managed to bring the Assassins into the modern day.

However as they were being flown to the containment facility the helicopter suffered an engine fault over the mysterious Isla Sorna sending it crashing into the islands center. Now stranded on a tropical island the Assassins must band together to survive the horrors lurking deep within the forests and on the plains, however betrayal waits for one.

 **Author**

Nyan-Nyan IX / MoonlitHoundoom.

 **Special Thanks**

 _AC trash and proud of it_ for their lovely review

 _Stubborn Saber_ for a great review

 _In dominus omega_ for following and faving me and the story and leaving a review

 _karladaniela1_ for favoriting and commenting on the Deviantart story

 _Dani_ for commenting on the AO3 version

 _AquilaTempestas_ , my loyal reviewer for her AO3 and Fanfiction review

The assorted guests who have left Kudos

flabSC for their comment on AO3

Ambar576 for following and favouriting on

 _You guys are the best :)_

 **Disclaimer**

I do not own Assassin's Creed or the characters, that pleasure belongs to Ubisoft.

I also do not own Jurassic Park, it is owned by Michael Crichton.

I do however own this plotline.

 **Eagle's Flight**

The "room" the Assassins were in began to rumble and move. Edward leant back against the wall, eyes closed. Evie was twirling a throwing knife between her fingers. Altair was picking at a loose thread on his red sash. Arno was staring at Evie, clearly planning to flirt with her at some point. Connor was cleaning his tomahawk. Ezio was discussing something with Jacob. As the helicopter ascended into the clouds a silence fell amongst the Assassins.

After a while Altair had fallen asleep against the wall, Jacob and Edward had started a game of "go fish" filling the helicopter with the sounds of them calling out for cards.

Arno had moved to Evie's side and was attempting to strike up a conversation . She smiled at her brother and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

Connor looked up from his tomahawk and speaking to no one in particular asked the question that they were all thinking, where were they being taken?

Meanwhile while Jacob had been falling asleep Ezio had crept towards the door dividing the cockpit from the rest of the helicopter, he peered through, there were two men.

He returned to the seat he had previously occupied "There are two men through that door, I could not see if they were armed"

Evie sighed and shoved Arno's arm from around her shoulder for the fourth time in the space of a few minutes, Jacob looked over "Is that asshole bothering you sister?" Evie shook her head "It's nothing I can't handle, get your arm off me before I break it you bloody idiot" Arno looked like a kicked puppy as he removed it from Evie's shoulders, the French Assassin was carefully avoiding everyone's eyes as he pulled his hood closer.

Edward smirked "Someone got wounded, much like an English naval captain I once knew"

Ezio raised an eyebrow "Just the one captain Edward? I thought you'd be more efficient"

Edward raised an eyebrow " I am efficient, especially when it comes to women, unlike Dorian over there" Arno swore loudly in French, cursing Edward. Evie chuckled at the male Assassins, too much testosterone present. Jacob had beat Edward in go fish and was laughing at the unfortunate pirate.

A loud snore from Altair startled them all, they'd forgotten he was there. Suddenly the helicopter rocked from side to side and dropped a few feet. A strange shape flew past the window before a strange creaking was heard and the helicopter began to spin downwards. Jacob's instinct took over and he left his seat to grab hold of Evie and protect her. The other Assassins grabbed saw the logic in his actions and grabbed hold of each other, Ezio holding Altair.. Edward holding Connor and Arno.

Tall trees came into view and all the Assassins were thrown against the side as the helicopter crashed into the tallest tree around. Once the helicopter had stopped moving Arno extracted himself from the harness that he'd gotten tangled in and checked on everyone else. Evie had smacked her head against the side cutting a gash and rendering her unconscious, Everyone else was bruised and without serious injuries.

Haytham came into the main area of the helicopter, spotting Evie's injury he reached into a green box and pulled out a bandage which he tied around her head. Evie groaned.

During this time Connor had been looking out the window, he turned to face the others "We aren't on the ground yet " The helicopter rocked dangerously "Hold on tight, this is going to be bumpy ". By this time Haytham had managed to get all the other Assassins into their seats and strapped in. As soon as Connor was in the branch that the helicopter was resting on snapped, sending it tumbling through the trees.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated on here as fast as on Archive of Our Own


	5. An Ancient Call

**Hunted Like Rats Chapter 5**

 **Summary**

Abstergo Industries have managed to bring the Assassins into the modern day.

However as they were being flown to the containment facility the helicopter suffered an engine fault over the mysterious Isla Sorna sending it crashing into the islands center. Now stranded on a tropical island the Assassins must band together to survive the horrors lurking deep within the forests and on the plains, however betrayal waits for one.

 **Author**

Evie Frye / MoonlitHoundoom.

 **Special Thanks**

 _Stubborn Saber_ for a great review

 _AquilaTempestas_ , my loyal reviewer for her AO3 review

 _AC Trash and Proud of it_ for their review

 _MrNoobishDude_ for following and favoriting this story

 _KingslyKnight_ for following this story

 _Ambar576_ for following and favoriting this story

 _Dragon Halfling_ for following the story, Sorry if I missed you off from a previous list

 **Disclaimer**

I do not own Assassin's Creed or the characters, that pleasure belongs to Ubisoft. If I did then this would happen.

I also do not own Jurassic Park, it is owned by Michael Crichton.

I do however own this plotline.

 **Chapter 5 - A ancient call**

In a control centre a young woman stood up from her console and approached her manager.

She took a deep breath "Sir we lost the helicopter due to a fault, it went down over Isla Sorna, the infamous 'Site B' of John Hammond's Jurassic Park project. We need to find out just what is on that island and send a team to rescue our assets. They cannot be left there otherwise Hammond will pull our funding"

Warren Vidic looked up from his desk "Eveline, contact John Hammond immediately and get a list of what is on that island and tell him his test subjects are on their way. Chris arrange an extraction once we have that information,"

Chris and Eveline hurried off, not wanting to risk Vidic's displeasure. Chris sat down on a chair as Eveline picked up a phone and dialled Hammond.

The old scientist picked up quickly, immediately snapping a question down the line at the young woman "Where are my subjects or is Abstergo too incompetent to collect them"

Eveline took a deep breath " We have your subjects but there was a mechanical fault with the helicopter and it crashed on Isla Sorna , we're going to rescue them but we need information, what dinosaurs are on that island"

Hammond sighed "I'll email you the list Eveline, just recover them swiftly or the funding is off"

Eveline logged into her email…...

Smoke drifted around the crumpled helicopter as Connor opened his eyes…One end had been ripped off and the other Assassins were still unconscious, he noticed a large pole lying on Altair's arm. A groan from opposite alerted him to Evie sitting up from Jacob's embrace and gently shaking him in an attempt to wake him up. Connor noticed that his dad had joined them and was busy moving the pole off Altair's arm as the other Assassin's slowly came round… Jacob nearly choking in his sister's embrace.

A roar sounded, making all of the Assassins apart from Connor jump and cling to each other. Connor smirked "Sillies, It's just a bear. I'll go out there and kill it so you pansies don't have to worry"

Jacob peered out from behind Evie's shoulder "You'll fight the bear for us". Connor nodded and unsheathed his tomahawk before stepping out into the woods and running off towards the sound of the roar.

A few minutes later Connor came charging back, screaming at the top of his lungs "Not a bear" He dived into the helicopter and hid in the corner quivering. Edward looked furious "Connor, what could have possibly scared you so senseless. You are a bloody Assassin and my grandson"

Connor mumbled "Not a bear, it had too many big teeth and it was huge" The ground shook as something approached the downed helicopter.

Edward looked out of the helicopter but quickly jerked his head back in shock "What the fuck is that" .

A giant reptilian head lowered itself to gaze into the helicopter before it roared. The Assassins scrambled backwards as a claw was thrust in.

Evie looked to the side and spotted some thick hedges. She grabbed Jacob's hand and dashed past the dinosaur and into the bushes. The other Assassins looked astonished, Altair saw the logic in her actions and blindly charged after her, diving into the shrubbery as well. By this time the dinosaur had managed to rip the side off the helicopter and was now snapping at the remaining Assassins. Arno had also managed to sneak out and join Evie, Jacob and Altair in the shrubs, using the dinosaurs interest in Haytham to his advantage.

Haytham tried to make his escape to Connor's side, he nearly made it but the Spinosaurus closed its jaws around the unfortunate Templar's waist and yanked him from the helicopter, shaking him like a toy. The dinosaur then dropped him to the ground, Haytham tried to crawl away until a giant foot held him still. The Spinosaurus lowered its massive jaws and ripped his head clean off, the last of Haytham's blood staining the dirt crimson. It swallowed the head whole before it gulped down his body.

Connor whimpered as it bent down to sniff him, some of Haytham's blood still dripping from it's jaws, a leathery tongue whipped out and dragged itself across the Assassins faces. Another roar sounded from behind the Spinosaurus causing it to whip it's head out of the helicopter and turn around, it's tail whipping the remains of the helicopter off deeper into the forest.

The two beasts clashed in the clearing as the Assassins who had escaped the helicopter climbed into the trees. By the time they had finished climbing Evie was exhausted from helping Altair up. They decided to take a rest in the low branches as the battle raged. Eventually the intruding dinosaur was defeated and the Spinosaurus let out a loud roar, proclaiming itself as the victor. Ezio froze as he helped Connor out of the plane's wreckage, Edward was already hidden in the bushes. When Connor was free of the plane he and Ezio joined Edward in the bushes and they bolted for deeper jungle, by this time the Spinosaurus had returned to the wreckage and was furious that it's meal had escaped when it's back was turned.

It let out a bellowing roar and started sniffing the air, desperate to find those strange creatures that were so tasty.

Jacob drew himself back against the tree as it stalked past he didn't want to attract it's attention.

He turned to face the others "Fuckin' great ain't it, this place is hotter than Satan's arsehole and there's whatever the hell that is hunting us." he gestured wildly in the air "We don't know where our bloody brothers are or even if that bastard of an overgrown temperamental lizard ate them and I have the misfortune to be stuck with my fuckin' sister, a moody foreign git and a arsehole of a flirty frenchman. We are fuckin' doomed "

Evie sighed and rubbed her brows "Brother I know this is a stressful situation but your attitude isn't going to help us one bloody bit, now shut your mouth and start looking for a source of water, Altair make yourself more useful than a lethargic sloth and work out what we can eat…..Arno for god's sake stop staring at my ass and see if it's safe to head to ground level If we're going to survive this experience in Satan's asshole we all need to play a part"

The other Assassins except for Jacob stared at her in shock, had Evie Frye just lost her temper with them. Altair huffed something about not being a sloth but a single, warning glance from Jacob quietened his complaints. Arno was halfway down the tree, using his Eagle Vision to scout the surroundings. When he had decided it was safe he called the other Assassins down. Arno was the first down followed by the Frye twins and then Altair. They snuck off into the brush, hoping to find a stream or another source of water….


	6. A Compsogwhat?

**Hunted Like Rats Chapter 6**

 **Summary**

Abstergo Industries have managed to bring the Assassins into the modern day.

However as they were being flown to the containment facility the helicopter suffered an engine fault over the mysterious Isla Sorna sending it crashing into the islands center. Now stranded on a tropical island the Assassins must band together to survive the horrors lurking deep within the forests and on the plains, however betrayal waits for one.

 **Author**

Evie Frye / MoonlitHoundoom.

 **Special Thanks**

AquilaTempestas, Dani, Stubborn Saber, KarlaDaniela1 for commenting on the previous chapter.

Dragonite196 & nazz290 for following the story

g14classify for following and favouriting me.

nazz290 for favoriting the story.

Everyone who has left Kudos

 **Chapter 6 - A Compsogwhat?**

Silently, Eveline stood on a balcony, looking over Manhattan's foggy skyline. Annoyed, she tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. Her tablet buzzed and she wearily glanced down at it. It was the email from Hammond. It contained an apology, Ingen's computers had suffered an unexplained error and they had only just got them working again. There was a document attached. She smiled and turned round, entering the Ingen tower.

Sat in an expensive boardroom Warren Vidic drummed his fingers on the desk. When Eveline entered she passed him the tablet. His brows creased and his eyes narrowed. She edged towards the door as his face darkened, she'd seen what had happened last time a worker had displeased him; she spent a couple of hours scrubbing their blood from the carpet. Silently he raised a hand.

A few floors below Chris stood in the stairwell; Vidic was in a bad mood and Eveline was taking a while. He'd never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her. His heart crumbled silently as footsteps stumbled down the stairs. His heart lightened when he saw Eveline's distinctive ankle tattoo. It didn't last long when he saw the mark that crossed her face, the mark stretched from her jaw up towards her cheekbone.  
A rare anger boiled inside him. How dare Vidic harm her like that!

The pair of them trudged down the stairs.  
Eveline spoke first "He's angry because we lost the subjects and the information was slow arriving. I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't do whatever you're planning"

Chris sighed and turned into the special ops room. The Alpha team were sitting around a scratched old table, their eyes were cold and emotionless as they took in the two young office workers. Chris took a deep breath and started the briefing.

Edward brushed his blonde hair back from his face, a small grin forming on his face when he heard Ezio cough and splutter before cursing the existence of all flying insects.  
"You know, if you kept your mouth shut instead of talking you would swallow a lot fewer insects." He called back over his shoulder as he heaved himself over a fallen tree.

Ezio muttered a response and shoved a twig out of his way. Connor watched them from a tree branch, His mind focused on finding that abomination that killed his father and ending its existence. Leaping down Connor landed in a pile of leaves causing Ezio to fall over in shock.

Elsewhere in the forest Jacob was taking a drink from a small pool he'd found. Kneeling beside her twin, Evie turned to look at her twin she spotted a massive spider climbing up onto his back. She couldn't tell him it was there, he'd panic and throw the spider somewhere where it could potentially kill them all. Silently she reached for her cane sword and raised it above Jacob and the spider before bringing it down on Jacob's back with a war cry. Jacob reeled from the blow and toppled into the pond. Splattered, the spider was plastered to Evie's cane. She knelt down and wiped the spider bits off her cane with a fern.

"What the hell Eve." Jacob yelled at his sister as he fished himself out of the pond." You hit me with your fucking cane, I wasn't slurping." Evie gave him a measured look, the calm in her eyes hiding her annoyance at Jacob's outburst. "There was a massive spider on your back, it could have been poisonous. I didn't want to risk you dying."

Arno climbed down from the tree clutching several pieces of fruit to his chest. Passing them to each of his fellow Assassins he took a seat on the mossy ground next to Evie and put an arm around her. Evie gave Jacob a warning look and placed a hand on his arm before shrugging Arno off.

Altair stood up "It is getting late we should climb a tree to camp, we'd be out of the way of most things." Suddenly something scampered past their feet and as a second one approached Evie dived on it with her hidden blade. She stood up holding a little dinosaur the size of a chicken.

A grin crossed her face "I think it's a Compsognathus; I remember reading about them in a science journal from Germany."  
Recoiling in surprise from the dinosaur Jacob scoffed " A Compsogwhat? Is it safe to eat?" He gave his sister a cheeky grin.

"Well the journal didn't cover its edibility. It is a dinosaur for god's sake Jacob.I'm not even going to try to work it out; why don't you try too brother" Evie spat at her twin.

Arno stepped in between the twins before any more harsh words or blows could happen "why don't we just eat the bloody dinosaur, if it gives us any illness we know for future. Evie if you fall sick I will tenderly nurse you back to health."

Evie scowled "We'll cook the Compsognathus then climb a tree, Jacob do you still have that lighter?" Jacob handed over the beat up old lighter as Altair constructed a little camp-fire to cook the tiny dinosaur on.

After they'd eaten the four Assassins climbed into the nearest tree and settled amongst the large branches.

AN: Sorry about the long wait, writer's block struck.


	7. Storm

Thanks to Stubborn Saber for their review . Lightningpanda for the follow and fave. MentorJames and Deadsilence23 for the follow.

When Evie woke up her hair was wet with rain. The trees were whipping back and forth. Kicking Arno in the shoulder, she sat up and shook her brother and Altair

"We have to get out of here. I think there's a storm on the way" Altair blinked awake and scrambled down the tree shortly followed by Arno. Once all the Assassins were on ground level they began to run towards the hills, hoping to find a cave to shelter in. As they ran Evie slipped in the mud. spraining her ankle. Arno stopped and lifted her up before carrying on to the hills with the other Assassins

A small cave loomed into sight as the rain began to fall harder pelting the Assassins with bullets. Jacob ducked inside first before taking Evie so Arno could clamber inside. By the time Altair had slid inside Evie was already having her ankle examined by Arno.

"Mon Amie, you will have to keep your weight off this for a while, I will find you something to use as a crutch"

Evie, however, was thoroughly fed up with Arno and his pandering "In case you haven't noticed it's pouring with rain and it's a literal jungle out there, I won't be able to use crutches in a jungle. Jesus, you are dumber than Jacob" Jacob raised an eyebrow at this unexpected compliment from his sister, Arno, on the other hand, looked upset. He sighed "I guess you're right, you can't use crutches in a jungle" A small grin spread across his face "So I'll have to carry you instead" Evie groaned.

Altair had been lounging near the back of the cave "Just get a cave you two" He smirks and places his arms above his head and closes his eyes, hoping to sleep through the now raging storm. Evie rolled her eyes as Arno tore strips from his coat to serve as a bandage for her ankle. She rested her head against Jacob's shoulder and was soon asleep, lulled by her twin's presence.

Elsewhere on the island, Edward and his companions were sheltering in a hollow log. As the rain hammered on the trees Ezio sighed, why couldn't it be sunny? He liked the sun. Edward cast him a sharp glance "Stop with the kicked dog act or I'll give you something to be sad about" Connor was sat between them, hands wrapped around his legs rocking gently. Edward noticed his grandson's melancholy behaviour and sat next to him "I'm sorry that we couldn't save your dad, I wish we could have" Connor nodded and leant against Edward.

In New York, Eveline stood outside the offices, she was finally on her lunch break. Crossing the busy road she stepped into a small cafe and took a seat at a table, her contact should be here soon. Placing an order with the waitress, she turned her steel eyes to the street outside.

A man stepped into the cafe and approached her, she offered him a warm smile as he sat opposite her "Initiate Eveline, it's good to see you. I hope you have what we require for saving our allies" Eveline nodded and cast a glance around her before sliding a memory stick over.

The man stood up and left as Chris hurried in "Vidic wants us back now" Eveline swore quietly and collected her coffee from the counter before walking back with Chris

"What does he want" She questioned as they walked the block to the office.

At the entrance to the building, Chris held the door open "I think he wants us to go to Isla Sorna with the team" Eveline's jaw dropped.

Back on Isla Sorna, the rain had lightened off and Edward hauled himself out of the log. When he looked up there was a dinosaur a few centimeters from his face, unlike the earlier one it didn't have fangs but it did have a spiked tail and large diamond shaped plates running down it's back. Edward did the least sensible thing possible and roared at the dinosaur. It started to call out and several bigger versions of it lumbered out of the trees. They slowly formed a circle, swinging their tails back and forth

"Connor, Ezio I need some help" Edward called out.


End file.
